Looking Forward to the Past
by AngryCupcake
Summary: Jackson Rippner secures the future of a loved one before his ill fated Red Eye assignment. Jacksonofc. Surprise Crossover.


Looking Forward to the Past

Disclaimer I don't own anything related to Red Eye or the crossover that I'll name at the end of the story.

Jackson Rippner wasn't usually a man prone to attacks of conscience. He never batted an eyelash over the trail of bodies left in his wake as a hired thug fresh off the streets nor paid much mind to the bloody prints marring each and every rung of the ladder he climbed toward success. The judgmental might label him a sociopath but Jackson preferred to think of himself and his lifestyle as inhibition free. For the most part his lucrative career suited him just fine, but on the rarest of occasions Jackson Rippner did feel, well not guilt, but something akin to regret. On occasion the assassin manager almost wished to be a regular Joe working a routine nine to five.

Sometimes late at night long after his lover had fallen asleep; Jackson would lay awake memorizing her features. He was mesmerized by the sheer softness of her cocoa skin. The way her warm body pressed against his made him feel…too much. That usually was the point where Jackson physically separated from her he couldn't stand the sensory overload. The kitchen, patio, living room it didn't matter so long as he was where she wasn't. Jackson would pace back and forth and rake his fingers through his brown locks noting its new length. He snorted half disgusted for growing it out simply because she once mentioned off hand how much she'd like to run her fingers through his hair. How quickly the spider became the fly.

Jamie Wilkins. Now that woman was an anomaly. She was supposed to be, for all intents and purposes, a one night stand. Wham bam thank you ma'am. In prime predator mode Jackson set about charming and seducing his prey like he did others before her. The young man never counted on actually being interested in what the petite waitress had to say. He never even imagined spending every single day of his well earned vacation in her company. Shit from then on it has been a six month long distance relationship filled with mushy missives, angst ridden phone calls, desperate meetings, and wild bouts of jealousy.

Jackson never figured himself as a Romeo type of man, personally he always thought the kid an idiot for getting his head completely done in by a piece of tail, but Jackson was beginning to understand in a way he never wanted. In fact he fancied himself an even bigger moron than that Shakespeare brat because he was doing something he swore from the very bottom of his blackened soul never to do. And it was all for her. If he died tomorrow; he'd burn happily in hell knowing she was safe from harm.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, baby?" Jamie asked concern etched all over lovely face.

Jackson kissed her softly muttering how peachy keen he was against her lips.

Jamie didn't believe him. "We don't have to this. We can turn around right now if you want."

God help him he so wanted to take the out she gave him. It would have so much easier to walk away or rush in with guns blazing than to ring the door bell to a home he'd never before visited. Still he had to do this, blistering emotional scars be damned.

"What and waste a perfectly good trip to the glorious Eden that is Tasmania? I think not." Jackson gave his fiancé a tight smile and pushed the doorbell. It was a stupid formality considering that security had been watching them the instant they set foot on the property.

The door opened to reveal a very familiar face.

"Dad." Jackson nodded.

"Jackson." The older man returned in kind. He was shorter than Jackson, but it did nothing to detract from his commanding presence. His hair was completely gray and seemingly at odds with his rather youthful face.

They didn't hug nor did they shake hands. Jamie looked from one to the other practically choking on the tension clogging the air as the men focused their disconcerting gazes upon one another. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the reunion between father and son.

"Hello my name is Jamie." It was a courtesy. Jamie new his name much like she was sure he knew hers, but she hoped it was enough to bring this standoff to an end.

Jackson's father tore his eyes away from his son's piercing blues and looked down at the hand extended to him. He took her small hand into his larger one and shook it firmly.

"Hi I'm Vincent." He smiled.

A/N: That's right folks a little baby crossover with Collateral. Again I own nothing pertaining to either film and earn no profit from this little writing endeavor.


End file.
